


It's Good to Be King

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's Good to Be King

The kiss was desperate, needy, all tongues and teeth. Bodies pressed flush in the tight space. Erection met erection, their need overriding all other thought. The taller man nipped at his lover's earlobe, licked down his neck as he slid a hand inside the younger man's robes causing an audible gasp.

"Keep quiet or the party's over," a deep voice whispered.

A hand on his shoulder, pushing him slightly and the redhead dropped to his knees, effectively silencing him as his took the thick cock into his mouth.

Suddenly the door swung open, highlighting the two men.

"Kingsley? Charlie? Fuck."

~*~

Charlie pulled off Kingsley's prick with a pop. "Can't the Minister get a little privacy?" He winked and then began sucking again. 

Head Auror Harry Potter stood gobsmacked for a moment before shutting the door to the storeroom with a snick. The men felt a silencing charm wash over them. 

"He's very thorough, our Harry," Charlie said around a mouthful of cock.

"The very best." Kingsley ran a hand through Charlie's hair.

Charlie and Kingsley shook with laughter when they heard Harry saying, "When he's available, you'll be the first to know. Even the Minister of Magic needs some privacy."


End file.
